marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a video game character in the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-hero of sorts in the series. She also has forty-one Servbots at her command. Background Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has always been Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and mother of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children (which they basically are). Although Tron will not admit it, she also has a huge crush on her arch-rival, MegaMan Volnutt. Besides Teisel, she has another brother Bon. In-Game Story Personality Even if she is half antagonist and half protagonist sometimes she has a love interest of MegaMan Trigger, and since she has shown some proper morals throughout the series (such as helping Mega Man out in Main Gate in MML) this would make her an "anti heroine" of sorts, she's a genius at mechanics and builds all the machines that the Bonne family uses in their schemes. She's very feisty and hot-headed, as well as extremely crafty. Gameplay 'Attacks' *'Servbot Uppercut - '''An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. 'Support Attacks' *'a''' (Dash): 'Bonne Strike - '''Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. *'B '''(Anti-Air): 'Gustaff Fire -' *'y (Projectile): Bandit Boulder - '''Tron's robot tank throws a giant boulder towards the enemy. 'Hyper Combos' *'Lunch Rush (Level 1) -''' Level 1 Hyper Combo. Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot, and calls for her horde of 41 Servbots, stampeding over the opponent. *'King Servbot (Level 1) - '''Level 1 Hyper Combo. The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish comes out of Gustaff. *'???-''' Level 3 Hyper Combo. Grabs an opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Tron's mech leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia * Tron is very popular and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. *She was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Spider-Man and X-23. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron Bonne appears to be a rival character for X-23 as she was confirmed after she was. It was more likely stated that they are both anti-heroines, each of them have their own use of weaponry and science, as well as their own families and also both voiced by Tara Strong. * Mayumi Iizuka, who previously voiced Tron Bonne in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the Megaman Legends series, and it's spin-off The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, reprises her role in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as Tron Bonne's Japanese voiceover artist. * You can see the rest of the Bonne Family in her home stage along with various servbots. Also, Tron Bonne's brother is in the background cheering her on whenever she is fighting in her home stage. If she is defeated, he will become sad. * If Tron Bonne isn't being used in her home stage, she will sit next to Tiesel and watch the players fight. She is seen holding a servbot on her lap. * Tron Bonne's alternate costume bears a striking resemblance to the Mega Man Legends incarnation of Roll, who was her rival in that series. Artwork Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Tron breathe.gif|Tron Bonne's Battle Sprite Screenshots 4996205324_32a0a13b66_b.jpg|Tron taunting her opponent. mvsc3-s4.jpg|Tron attacking Captain America. mvsc3-s33.jpg|Tron's alternate costume. Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment